Whiskey
by xThePassionateWriterx
Summary: Set after the 4a finale. Both David and Regina are drinking their sorrows away at the bar, together. What happens when they have too much to drink?


**This idea came to me out of nowhere and I had to write it. It seems a little ooc to me, but idk. I own nothing, reviews are nice. Kayla, this is for you.**

* * *

"Another one." David ordered. Him and Snow had gotten into another argument and she kicked him out. It was a small problem that blew out of proportion. He had simply suggested that Neal started sleeping in his own bed and somehow Snow had turned that into him not caring about his son. She had been on edge a lot more lately and he wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Well, someone had a rough night." Regina said as she stumbled over to him with a shot of tequila in her hand.

"As you too." He nodded towards the tequila. "So, he's gone, I'm guessing."

Regina slightly rolled her eyes at the thought of Robin and how everyone thought that could easily bring him up. She sat on the stool next to him. "Yes. They made it over the town line safely." She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." The apology was sincere. No matter what him and Regina had gone through in the past, no one deserves to lose their true love. He's been in that position and he wouldn't wish that pain on his worst enemy, ironically, Regina. He took a sip of the whiskey and welcomed the burning sensation down his throat.

"I'll be fine. I still have Henry and the Ice Bitch is gone. Maybe we can go a few weeks without anyone or thing trying to kill us all."

He chuckled. "We could all use a break, especially you." That was him giving his subtle thanks to her for constantly saving the town, and usually doing it on her own.

"You and Snow aren't that bad to have on my side." She grabbed another shot glass. "Speaking of her, you guys must be arguing for you to be here and drinking whiskey." She threw back her fourth shot of the night, and she was starting to feel the effects.

Usually, people would leave her alone when she decided to publicly drink. And she knows word has gotten around town that Robin had left with Marian and Roland. However, Charming being Charming, he didn't care.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Considering the fact that you two are attached at the hip, yes. Let me guess, you didn't say I love you too fast enough, and she kicked you out."

'Is that what the town thinks of our marriage?"

Regina scoffed. "You really think I associate with these people? That's what I think. You guys are so lovey dovey, it's nauseating."

David smirked. He had to admit that him and Snow didn't hide stray away from PDA, but he had a feeling that there were other reasons Regina felt this way. "Jealous?"

Before the last syllable came out his mouth, Regina had him thrown against the nearest wall and was choking him. "How dare you?" She said harshly. If he was just going to throw his marriage in her face, he could go to another place where no one would find him.

"Regina!" He struggled to get out between breaths. His arms and legs were flailing to try to get out of her grasp, but she was too strong.

She squint her eyes and let out a deep breath before she let him fall to the ground. She straightened her jacket and smoothed her hair before she stormed out the bar. She hasn't used her magic like that in so long, and surprisingly, it didn't feel good. She couldn't let heartbreak turn her evil again.

After David breathing became regular again, he chased after Regina. He honestly didn't mean to piss her off. They were just joking around and he took it too far. He wanted to apologize, and also didn't want a pissed off, drunk, former Evil Queen roaming the town. "Regina!" He yelled down the Main Street. He ran at full speed to catch up with her. "Let me talk to you." He grabbed her arm and turned her around, surprised to see her crying. Hard.

"Leave. me. alone." She tried to pull away from him, but he just held her tighter. It didn't help that she was tipsy and her balance wasn't the best at the moment.

"I...I didn't mean what I said back there." He stumbled a little on his words, not used to seeing Regina so vulnerable. "I shouldn't have joked about that."

"Oh, because someone losing their true love is a freaking joke!"

David bunched his eyebrows and finally let her go. "That's not what I was talking about. I would never joke about Robin."

Regina stopped crying and finally looked him the eyes. She was quiet for a moment while she thought about what he meant, then it hit her. "You ass!" She smacked his arm. "You really think I'm jealous of you and _Snow_? Oh my god." She started to pace the sidewalk trying to process where he would get this ridiculous idea from.

"I do recall you trying to seduce me."

"Not because I wanted to get in your pants!"

"You can't deny that there's always been something between us." He lowered his head and voice.

"You're drunker than me, Charming. Snow is going to be pissed if you go home tonight."

"Nightcap?"

She backed away from him, as she felt the space between them get smaller. "Over my dead body. You can stay in my vault until you sober up."

* * *

"Don't touch anything, or I will break every bone in your body. I'll be back in the morning to check on you."

"You know I'm not as drunk as you think."

She sighed and turned around to face him. "I think it's flattering that you're attracted to me, and if I was the old Regina that still was seeking revenge against Snow White, then I might have done something. However, you're married, and just had a baby, and I'm," She gulped. "getting over someone. Not the right time."

"So, there was a right time?" He stepped closer, invading her space again.

"David, I swear to Go—"

David grabbed her face and claimed her lips with such force, that Regina lost her balance. He pushed her against the wall, so she would have no where to run. He let one of his hands drop from her cheek to the base of her neck, and was surprised he was still alive. He pulled away, only enough for him to speak. He could feel her heavy breaths on his lips, and it only made him want to kiss her again.

"If you felt nothing, this never happened."

But she did feel something. She didn't know if it was the tequila or the fact that she was so heartbroken over Robin. Whatever, it was, that kiss went straight to her core and made her knees weak. "But Snow."

He dropped his hands to his sides and stepped back. "You're right." Regina had truly changed. The Regina that tried to kiss him in her kitchen a few years back wouldn't have cared about Snow, but this Regina did.

She was conflicted. A quick, drunken one-night stand wouldn't hurt anyone. On the other hand, it would if anyone found out. "Maybe we should just talk."

"I agree." He walked over to the bench and sat down. "Join me."

Regina finally pushed herself off the wall and sat next to him. She waved her hand and produced a bottle of whiskey. "No need to stop now."

 **xxxxxx**

About thirty minutes later, they were sitting on the floor, drunk off their asses, uncontrollably laughing at everything.

"I'm not joking. This‒big, dinosaur, dragon, ogre looking thing just came at me, and I didn't know what to do. My mom was standing there smirking, so I just threw fireballs until I collapsed to the ground. I didn't hit her once. Some Evil Queen I was." She took the finally sip out of the bottle. "And that was magic 101 with Cora Mills."

"Well, now you can kick anyone's ass, so I have to say it worked."

She scoffed. "I think you just like seeing me pissed off since you do it so often."

"Can't disagree with you there. It's pretty hot." He smirked.

"Oh my god, shut up." She slapped his thigh playfully. "Why are men so attracted to women that can kick their asses?"

"Women in power is so hot. It's like they're so independent, so when they want us guys, it's not because they need us."

"And what about Snow screams power and independence?"

"The chin scar," he pointed to his chin. "she put it there. I've seen her defeat trolls. Don't underestimate her."

Regina couldn't help but to laugh as Charming tried to prove to her that Snow was powerful. "Whoa, so scary. She still couldn't take back her kingdom from me, not so powerful. Cute that you're defending her, though."

"It's not like you're the easiest opponent. Besides Rumple, you're the most powerful person in the land."

Regina flipped her hair and sighed. "I do commend her for trying."

There was a comfortable silence between them. The longer they sat there in silence, the more Regina started to think about things.

"I was, well am jealous." She whispered out of nowhere to answer his question from earlier.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and slightly turned her body towards him. "When you asked if I was jealous earlier. I'm jealous that you even have someone to argue with, and yes I was attracted to you."

He leaned back and slightly smiled. "I knew it. I felt the same way. The thought of your lasagna still makes my mouth water. The way to a man's heart, is definitely through his stomach."

The exact smile from a couple of years came across her face. "You really did love my cooking."

"And that smile I get every time I compliment it."

She looked up at him. "You're flirting."

"Well, Robin was dumb enough to leave you, so somebody has to flirt with you."

Her eyes welled up at the mention of Robin's name. "He didn't have a choice. His wife was dying."

" _Dead_ wife. He let a good one go." David said with a sincere look in his eyes and voice.

She had to chuckle to keep from crying. "Yeah, okay. Good one." She looked away from him.

He placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "It's true, and I'm going to prove it to you." He leaned forward and captured her lips for the second time tonight.

This time neither one of them were going to fight it.

* * *

Regina woke up the next morning with arms tightly around her waist. "Robin." She whispered to herself. He had come back for her. Last night was all a dream. She smiled and looked down at the arms. She was confused. These weren't Robin's arms. There was no tattoo and definitely lacked the muscle. She quickly turned and screamed when she saw David's face. "No!" She jumped up from the makeshift bed, grabbing the sheet to cover herself.

David immediately woke up and looked between the bed and Regina's horrified face. "Fuck," was all he could say.

"Fuck? This is more than a fuck moment!"

"Whiskey is one hell of a drink." He gingerly sat up, feeling last night's events catch up to him.

Regina was fuming at him being so nonchalant about this. "Why aren't you freaking out? We had sex, David." She hissed at him.

He leaned over and pulled her back into bed. "Yelling at each other is going to make it go away. I don't say anything, you don't say anything. I'll tell Snow I crashed here, while you were at your place."

"It's not that simple. Oh my god, I slept with my son in law." She was a mess and can't believe she let _all_ her walls down around David.

"Pretty kinky."

She elbowed him in his ribs and groaned before she jumped out of bed again. "I...I..I'm going home. Just get out of here as soon as possible." She waved her hands and in a cloud of smoke, she was gone.

David laid back down and sighed. He regretted cheating on Snow, but he did not regret sleeping Regina. He had always secretly been in love with her, and it was only a matter of time before this would happen between them.

 **xxxxx**

Regina plopped down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. Her life was never this complicated when she was evil. She slept with David out of all people, and couldn't even remember it. She remembered bits and pieces of last night, but not enough to know where everything went wrong.

" _Don't stop." Regina moaned out. David was in between her legs, and God was he talented with his tongue._

 _He gripped her hips tighter and plunged his tongue into her. She nearly leaped off the bed._

" _So good." She whimpered._

"Why me?" She said out loud to no one. This was bad. There was no way she can face David or Snow after last night.

" _Harder, fuck." Regina pushed her hips back to meet his every thrust._

" _Oh, god. You feel so good." David ran his hands up and down her sides, before they stopped on her round ass and he squeezed her cheeks._

" _Yes!" She screamed out as she felt the sensation._

Forgetting spell. That how she was going get rid of this problem. Erase her memory from last night and this morning. She got herself dressed with a wave of her hand and stood up from a bed. She was going to be fine.

* * *

"You're still here." She groaned when she walked in her vault to see David sitting on the bench.

"I was just about to leave. Why'd you come back?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the wall of potions. "To erase my memories."

"You want to forget last night? I thought we had a good time."

"What the hell is your problem?" She said turning around to look at him. "It's like you don't even care that you cheated on your wife with her stepmother!"

"I care, I do care." He said as he stepped closer to her. "I just don't care that it was with _you._ "

She was in between him and a wall again. This never ended well.

 _David lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his waist. He sped up his thrust as his mouth latched on to her neck._

 _Regina wrapped her arms around him for support and bit down on his shoulder to smother her scream. She was on the brink of her third orgasm of the night, and she had a feeling it wouldn't be her last._

"David, we, us, it can't happen." She said with a shaky voice. When the hell did she get feelings for Charming?

"I know, but I don't want you to beat yourself up over this or erase your memories. We both enjoyed last night even if we were drunk off our asses. We won't talk about it, just like we won't talk about the time in your kitchen. Keep the memories for your sake." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you around." He walked out the vault leaving Regina alone with her thoughts.

She let out the air she didn't know she was holding in and made a decision. He was right, they both enjoyed last night, and both needed it. Maybe she'll hold on to those memories for a little while longer.

* * *

 **Review here or on Twitter (reginaxolivia)**


End file.
